Bound Trust
by Desertfyre
Summary: Tag to S2E7: Restraint. What was it like for Isaac Lahey during his second full moon, especially when he saw what was in the chest?
1. Part I

Disclaimer:  I don't own Teen Wolf. That honor belongs to MTV and whoever else. I just thank you for a great new show.

A.N: My newest fandom! I discovered this gem like 3 weeks ago. Already finished S1 and have only 4 more eppies of S2 to watched. Watched 8 eppies in one day when started each seasons. I LOVE this show. It's officially my new Supernatural.

Now I don't know how I managed to skip over everyone and go straight to a new character introduced in S2. I figured my first TW fanfic would be focused on Derek or Scott. This has Derek in it but not the main focus.

But you know how you have certain characters that are "angst plot bunnies" waiting to happen? Yea, welcome Isaac Lahey, you have joined the club. You can probably expect more on him from me. I love getting into the mind of characters like these. There is so much potential here.

Also want to give a shoutout and another take on this awesome scene that I love. A story called "Bindings" by Skippingstonesacross. Go read it!

Summary:  Tag to S2E7: Restraint. What was it like for Isaac Lahey during his second full moon, especially when he saw what was in the chest?

* * *

"So why do we need their help?" the curly haired teen asked as he and Erica followed Derek though the train.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and I still don't know who it is." was the answer without so much a glance back to them.

Isaac snorted, "And they do?"

Derek shrugged still walking with purpose. Where to Isaac could only guess. Derek wasn't exactly what you call an open book. "They might. Which is why I need one of you to get on their good side."

Erica drawled as if she had a preference, "Scott or Stiles?"

Derek stopped in front of a chest, pausing before throwing a look back at them or rather her if you asked Isaac.

"Either." He answered before bending over to unlock the chest.

Isaac risked rolling his eyes since as far as he knew Derek didn't have eyes in the back of his head, "You know the full moon is coming, Derek."

The alpha straightened. Both of the newly turned werewolves could sense his patience was dwindling with the questions. But when did Derek ever act like he was patient.

"I'm aware of that." Derek answered.

Isaac glanced away in a huff, not bothering to say anything more. He looked back to see that Derek had threw the top of the chest back without care. His gaze was caught and trapped by the various chains inside.

Momentarily he was blinded by memories, freezing him in place. Granted somehow he still managed to look like any other bored and disinterested teen. How he accomplished that he did not know, but he was grateful.

Maybe because he was so frozen.

Erica's silky voice laced with playfulness interrupted his thoughts for which he was also grateful as it gave him time to force his heart to keep its steady pace. He knew if Derek so much as felt a skip he would be found out.

The blonde lifted out a very menacing looking chain wrap thing. Isaac could care less what it was or the proper name."Oooh, these look comfortable."

He couldn't keep his eyes off the chains as they were lifted out. One for each of them, his brain realized.

More importantly, one for him.

He couldn't swallow.

It seemed a long time to him but actually a couple of seconds as his jaw worked and he found himself speaking, his voice surprisingly steady, " You said you were gonna teach us to change whenever we wanted."

Derek kept moving as if nothing was wrong, "There hasn't been time."

Isaac summoned every will he had to stop the panic that was rising up and keep his heart at the same pace. He could not help the slightly higher note in his voice, "But if you have to lock us up during the full moon, that means you'll be alone against the Argents."

He tried to appeal to Derek's logical side, which was the only side that the man had in Isaac's opinion. His stomach rebelled at not only being locked up but being alone as well. He almost couldn't breathe.

Almost.

But he knew he was stronger than this.

He had to be.

He managed to hear Derek's almost flippant response as he spared him no glance as he began walking away, "They haven't found us."

His hands balled into fists, his nails digging into his hands. Thankfully they were in his pocket and even more thankful was the fact that his claws didn't extend. He was aware of Erica giving him a warning look but he didn't heed it. On some level he also thought he saw some worry in her eyes.

He needed to find a way to get out of this.

With some dignity preferably.

"Yet." He snapped, "So how about we forget the Kanima."

He knew he had finally gone as far as he could go when Derek spun around his patience all spent. "We. Can't" He enunciated loudly.

And Isaac knew then that he was trapped.

And it would only be a matter of time before it was physically as well.

**TBC...**


	2. Part II

Disclaimer:  I don't own Teen Wolf. That honor belongs to MTV and whoever else. I just thank you for a great new show.

A.N: Enjoy.

Summary:  Tag to S2E7: Restraint. What was it like for Isaac Lahey during his second full moon, especially when he saw what was in the chest?

* * *

"Hey, you okay?"

Isaac looked up from from his perched spot on the train steps that were hidden by the shadows. Erica was hesitantly approaching a small frown on her face.

After Derek had explained about his suspicions with Gerald, he left the two of them alone. Boyd was to be there in a little while. Where Derek went, Isaac didn't know or care at the moment. He just turned and walked off.

Ever since then he has been trying to rationalize this whole issue to himself.

It vacillated between a variety of things.

First, he was no longer a helpless human. He was a werewolf with all its powers and strength. This would not be bad at all. He could do this. It was just one night. Nothing was gonna happen.

But that didn't work because deep inside he knew that even though he was turned he was still himself with all the memories and horrors that his dad inflicted on him. He couldn't run away from that. Even though he was turned, he didn't suddenly become a totally completely different person, no matter how much he wished or fooled himself into believing so.

And he would never be. He was still himself.

Still Isaac Lahey.

And Isaac Lahey could not stand the thought of being bound up. He had been through that too many times to count. From ropes to chains, to the freezer. Even something as common as a lock on a bedroom door made him break out in a sweat.

If he could not move or leave when he wanted to it sent him in a panic.

Even going to jail was a panic situation to him. Although since that was the first time he dealt with the full moon, he was more than a little preoccupied to really think about it. That and he busted out of that jail the first chance he got when he turned werewolf, so there wasn't much time to really think about panicking like he would be tonight.

But he knew these chains he wouldn't be able to break out of. They were built specifically for a werewolf he'd imagine. And he was assuming Derek would be nearby and know if they did anyway so it was all moot point really.

Even knowing all this, he kept trying to convince himself it was nothing. He could do this. He tried to build up the strength.

Only it wasn't just nothing.

Not for him.

Anyone who came near him with anything resembling bondage would get their heads torn off from now on.

He tried to convince himself that he was strong but didn't even Achilles have a weakness?

This was his.

So his rationalization led him to wanting to hit Derek. He hadn't felt the need to get violent with Derek before now. Derek had saved him, but now he wanted Derek's head on a plate, if he was going to make him go through with this. Of course, he knew that would never happen and he didn't want to dwell on it too much in case Derek somehow got wind of that wish of his and beat it out of him.

Though he couldn't help but make a mental list of 101 ways to kill Derek Hale.

But more than that he was angry.

Angry that Derek would let this happen. He was suppose to learn to control it. Rationally knew it might take a little while but still, he was angry.

Maybe if he had tried harder.

Maybe if he had tried harder during training he wouldn't be in this place right now.

Maybe his father had a point:

He didn't try hard enough.

Maybe all those beatings he got had some validity to them.

And that scared him so very much.

But back to the anger. Anger he could deal with. Fear was a whole other can of worms that did not need to be opened.

Mostly he was just angry because as perceptive as Derek is, he had failed in the one thing he needed him to be perceptive about.

But oh no, Derek didn't realize what this was doing to him.

And probably didn't care either way.

It's just something you have to do, Isaac imagined him saying. And that made him add to the growing list of 101 ways to kill Derek Hale.

It seemed forever that Isaac Lahey had retreated deep into his own head but really it was only a couple of minutes before Erica risked coming over.

He blinked trying hard to focus on the blonde who pulled him out of his own thoughts. He couldn't decide if he was grateful or not, "Yea." he cleared his throat, "I'm fine. What?"

Erica raised an eyebrow. She knew about his past although he didn't get into details but she had a sketchy picture at best.

Isaac felt offended by the look, upset that she probably guessed what the problem area was. "Don't look at me like that", he snapped.

Erica ducked her head, "Sorry. Maybe..." she paused and raised her head, "Maybe you should tell Derek."

Isaac shot up in his seat and if wasn't for his werewolf abilities he knew that ordinarily he would have tripped and made a further fool of himself, "Don't you dare." he hissed baring his fangs. "Don't you dare. I'll kill you if you do. Don't you dare bring Derek into this."

Erica took a step back and held up her hands, "Sorry. I'm just trying to help. Derek could help. He's alpha and..."

"Shut up! Don't help me. Leave. Me. Alone!" Isaac growled pushing past her.

He felt violated by that very conversation, no matter how short it was. How dare she suggest doing the very thing that he is trying to avoid! He was a werewolf. He was stronger than this! He would get through this without making himself out like an idiot.

He would.

He would not look weaker than he already was in front of his alpha and the pack.

He wouldn't.

Derek's voice cut through his thoughts as he came down the stairs, Boyd following at a leisurely pace, "Come on! Let's get you guys tied up. Moon is slowly climbing..."

The anger resided and Isaac's heart skipped a beat but he managed to pull everything back behind a mask. He jammed his hands in his pocket to keep them from shaking. Pressing his mouth in a thin line, he managed to look like a normal angry teen.

At least that is what he hoped he looked like.

Derek snapped his fingers as he picked up the first chain wrap, "Let's go. Move it people. We don't have all night."

Isaac wondered vaguely if his bloodlust against Derek was heightened because of the full moon steadily climbing the sky. Because honestly, he wanted to break the man's fingers. Another score to the list. He wandered over and leaned on a column watching as Boyd and Erica picked their own. It stood between him and the others as he looked around it.

His entire body was ridged. Erica glanced at him worriedly as she walked to her own column. They caught each others eye and Isaac flashed her a golden warning.

Boyd was the first to sit down with a sigh but didn't say anything as Derek situated his chains around him. Isaac eyed it closely. It wrapped around Boyd and the column. Another piece connected to the leather wrap was chained around his hands binding them in place. And then another longer one chained up his legs.

When Derek was done, Boyd just looked at him, holding up his chained hands."Really?"

"Shut up." was the only response he got as the alpha picked up the next chain.

One down and two to go was the counter in Isaac's head.

He was working hard on keeping calm. He kept total focus on keeping calm. His eyes seemed locked on Derek as he got another chain and proceeded to tie Erica up the same way.

Erica gave him a flirty smile, "You know, I haven't gotten my dinner yet."

Derek paused and gave her his customary look. Boyd snickered. Isaac thought that he snickered automatically as well.

At least if he made a sound he hoped that's what he did.

Erica shrugged, "I'm just saying. If a guy ties me up I'd rather for him to have brought me dinner. I'd like to get something out of this deal."

Derek grunted "How about you get to keep your head", and stood up, "You're new found self-confidence is astounding sometimes." he deadpanned.

Erica grinned, "You know you aren't the first one to remark on my new found self-confidence. Now that is astounding."

Boyd just shook his head highly amused.

Two down and...

Isaac managed to swallow the sudden lump in his throat as Derek sighed and went back for the final chain. "Sometimes I truly worry about you guys."

"Aww, thank you!" Erica cooed and gave him an air kiss.

Derek rolled his eyes. Isaac pulled his head back and used the column as a wall between them. He knew it wouldn't work. He knew that it was an immature move and wish, but he couldn't help it. Derek turned to him noting his outline hidden by the column. He walked over and made a show of peaking around the column. He stared at Isaac who somehow managed to look very angry as nothing moved but his eyes shifting to the alpha's form.

At least he hoped he looked angry and not scared or anything. He made no move though his whole body was tense. They stared at each other for how long Isaac didn't know.

If Derek didn't say anything then he sure wasn't.

Eventually though Derek spoke, "You can stand if you want to but know if you get tired of standing I cannot help you. I'm letting any of you go for any reason beyond the sun is up."

Isaac couldn't swallow but he did manage to continue breathing. Derek stared at him and vaguely the young teen wondered why Derek was taking so much time. He half expected an bark of an order long ago. Derek raised his eyebrows in a standard way. "What is it going to be? Stand or sit?"

Isaac didn't really want to stand so slowly he came out from the column and slid down the front of it, his eyes locked with Derek in challenge and anger. Forget a head on a platter, he wanted Derek's whole body in tiny little pieces. Derek watched him sit, hands still in his pocket. Slowly he squatted down and brought the chain between them.

Isaac eyes flashed gold as he fought to control his mounting emotions. Panic was quickly making its way through his system though it was masked by anger. He managed to swallowed as his right eye began to twitch.

There was a pause that Isaac didn't understand as Derek looked at him. What was he waiting for? Was this a game to him?

Finally, Derek wasted no time moving forward and securing the chain. Isaac fought every instinct to push him away or kick him.

Either one.

The furthest he got was one trembling hand shooting out of his pocket as he looked down at his bindings. It toyed along the bottom and instantly he felt dirty touching it so he stuff his hand at his side.

He was aware that once Derek finished the leather part around his middle, he did his legs. Was it just him or was Derek taking twice as long to do this for him than he did Boyd and Erica. He save the handcuff chain for last, holding them up. If looks could kill it would have been a pile of metal. When Isaac didn't move Derek pried his hands up to be chained as well.

Issac's right eye was twitching violently by now, his mouth pressed into an even thinner line to the point of pain. He knew his heart skipped a beat. He knew it. It skipped another beat as he realized he was trapped. His hands twitch covering the test of the chain's strength. The young beta felt a firm hand rest on his shoulder making his look up.

He swore he saw understanding in Derek's eyes.

But in his anger all he could think was if Derek understood he would not be doing this to him. He'd let him go free.

So that made him angrier and he knew that Derek saw his eyes flash gold. He couldn't hide that. The older man only looked at him calmly and raised an eyebrow as if asking if he had something to say.

Isaac could think of plenty to say but none of it would come out right so he just seethed and breathed and said nothing.

But he did wonder why there was disappointment in Derek's eyes as he stood and moved away to sit in a chair, observing them all.

What the heck did Derek have to be disappointed about? He was not the one chained up and bound.

He was free.

Involuntarily Isaac's legs began to bounce a little, resembling the movement of a mermaid. His left eye began to join the twitch fest. He couldn't help but to look down at the brown chain wrap thing. His father hadn't used such a thing. He hadn't even seen such a thing before. He tried to control his breathing as it was coming out harsh.

He tried to convince himself it was the anger.

But deep down he knew it was what he loathed most.

The fear.

**TBC...**


	3. Part III

Disclaimer:  I don't own Teen Wolf. That honor belongs to MTV and whoever else. I just thank you for a great new show.

A.N: Nothing to say. Enjoy!

Summary:  Tag to S2E7: Restraint. What was it like for Isaac Lahey during his second full moon, especially when he saw what was in the chest?

* * *

Silence filtered throughout the room and Isaac hoped that he wasn't breaking it. He fought to keep the voices of memories down. He fought to keep the echoes of the past from breaking his eardrums.

Erica bounced around as much as she could being bound. Derek eyed her closely as she gave a whistle, "Sooo, what's new with everyone?"

Derek just looked at her.

"What? I think this is the perfect time to have a family meeting. You know, check in, get to know each other. How's classes? How's life? What's your favorite color?"

Boyd laughed, "Mine is red."

"And mine is blue."

"And I've no roses or poems for you." Derek stated flatly. "Now, shut up."

Isaac hoped he gave what was an chuckling snort. He tried to latch onto the conversation to keep the memories at bay. He used the words as an anchor in the storm that threaten to take him off course.

Boyd chuckled and Erica laughed, "Come on, Derek! Lighten up! You can't expect us to be silent for the next 8 odd hours!"

Derek glared, "Actually I do. I really do."

Erica ignored him, "Favorite TV show everyone?"

"Have you heard of "Focus on controlling your bloodlust because there won't always be someone there to talk it away"? How about "Shut it before I shut it for you". Anyone? Anyone at all?"

Boyd was the wise one and kept his mouth shut.

Erica gave slow nods as if thinking and then decided to dignify that with an answer, "You know I might have heard of the last one."

Derek just looked at her, unblinkingly. Erica just gave a nervous snicker and looked away saying nothing more. Boyd laughed softly and Isaac gave a small high pitch chuckle and tried to focus on something else to stop the storm from starting.

Shoot, he even tried to focus on the bloodlust.

But the panic worming it's way was stronger.

_Boy, if you bring home a C one more time, I will beat the worthless life out of you! _

He shook his head to combat the voices.

_Come here! _

_Wait, dad please! I'm sorry. I'll do better! _

_I know you will. But right now you must be punished. _

He felt himself beginning to shake and tried to control it. It wasn't the bloodlust getting to him. As much as he wanted it to be it wasn't that.

_Please let me out! _

_I'll let you out of the closet when I come back from shopping. _

_Don't leave me here!_

On and on the torrid of memories hit him making him shake harder until a full blown panic attack was happening. He heard himself screaming to be let out. That whatever he did, he was sorry, he wouldn't do it anymore. Over and over he saw his father locking him up, chaining him in all under the guise of a duty of a parent. Over and over he begged for him to stop, that he would try harder.

And over and over the memories continued to dunk him under it's waves.

He heard his name being called as if from far away until finally a hard almost violent shake snapped him back to himself.

He was breathing heard, sweat coating his body. His mouth worked like a fish as he tried to gather himself and his bearings. What happened? His gaze darted around for clues until they came across the greenish eyes of Derek Hale.

It took him a moment before his misty wide eyes glanced over to see a worried Boyd and Erica staring at him. He shut his mouth, he just realized was hanging open and looked down at lap. He didn't really remember his outburst but he knew it must have been bad. He wanted so bad to be swallowed by the floor. Just for it to open up and be swallowed, never to be seen or heard from again.

Isaac hunched into himself reverting back to the young man he was before becoming a werewolf. He was a fool to think that it would have been any different. He was still weak. His werewolf abilities didn't help him in this case.

It didn't stop the panic; it didn't stop the fear.

He still feared.

So what good was it all?

He shut his eyes tightly, trying to shut out the world, retreating into himself.

What good was any of it?

He was unaware of the low moan that passed his lips.

A hard shake forced him back from the road he was travelling.

"Look at me, Isaac". Derek's voice was unusually gentle but said male couldn't do anything more than try to pathetically curl further into himself. The chains dug into this skin but he still he curled.

'I am weak', was the only thing that vibrated in Isaac's mind until it became the voice of his father.

_Stop being so weak boy! It's just your bedroom, you're locked in, good gracious. _

_Are you serious right now? Panicking over being in the freezer will not get you out any faster. I need to know you are trying to do the best you can. I do this for your own good you know. _

"Look at me!" Derek snapped making Isaac flinch. He hated that reaction. Derek's raised voice never bothered him before, but it did now. He wanted to tell Derek to go away. Leave him alone but couldn't. More than that, he didn't dare. He didn't want to be alone with this chain around his person and the memories eating him alive.

He didn't want to be this weak.

He didn't want a lot of things.

But it seemed that is all he got.

If he could he would have raised his arms to cover his head. Instead he tried to pull his legs up making Derek growled and push them down. He jerked Isaac's chin up, making his eyes snap open in surprise. "I said, look at me." Derek didn't snap that time nor was it particularly gentle.

Embarrassed beyond all measure, Isaac shut his eyes and gave a small whimper. He didn't want Derek to see the weakness in his eyes. The loathed fear. He wanted to project strength but he couldn't find it in him at the moment.

He wondered if he ever had it.

This time Derek didn't say anything but Isaac felt the force of his eyes on him. He also felt Erica's and Boyd's. He concentrated on breathing. He thought that Derek would tire of holding his chin but he didn't, forcing Isaac to try to move away. He should have known that would not work as Derek held tighter.

Derek's eyes continued to bore into his person, making Isaac crack open an eye followed by another. His vision was blurred by blasted tears. He gave a low moan and tried to pulled away violently then, wanting to be alone in his misery and embarrassment. Isaac shut his eyes in the process, not caring if he strike his head on the hard column behind him.

Better for it, maybe it would put him out of his misery.

He hated for them to see him this way. He thought that he had left all that behind when he received the bite. Maybe Derek was wrong for bestowing it upon him.

"Stop." came the hard order that was used to being obeyed.

The voice of the alpha.

It made Isaac still, both in body and mind, eyes flying open allowing the tears to fall freely. In fact he felt it vibrate in the walls of his mind, making everything still, even his raging thoughts.

Red eyes now bore into his and unexpectedly he began to calm.

"Good." Derek remarked at this change.

Isaac swallowed as Derek released his chin. "Now...tell me...Isaac, eyes are up here." Said male had looked down to the ground but jerked his gaze back up.

"Why won't you look at me?"

Isaac dropped his gaze automatically. Erica went to open her mouth to say something but Derek's eyes flashed red with a warning look. She glared at him but was silent. When Derek felt she wasn't going to say anything he looked back at the young man before him.

Isaac swallowed and it took a few tries for his voice to work, "Nothing. Sorry." he managed to squeeze out barely above a whisper.

"Screaming down the house is not nothing."

Isaac curl into himself on response. He didn't want to know the details of his panic attack.

Derek stared at him a good moment, "Uncurl yourself Isaac. Of what are you so afraid of? You scared of me?"

Isaac managed to uncurl himself and he gave a jerky shake of his head. "N-n-no. I'm not s-scared of y-you." He could have gouged his own eyes out for how he stuttered.

A beat. "Then, of what are you so afraid?"

Isaac shook his head jerkily.

"That is not an answer."

"N-nothing. I'm not a-afraid." There is was.

That stutter again.

"Isaac, look. At. Me." Although it was punctuated there was a gentleness about it.

Isaac breathing seemed loud and harsh to his ears as he tried to stop the tears from spilling down his cheeks. Obtusely, he tried to wipe them away on his shoulder before he managed to gather what little courage he had and looked up from under his eyelashes.

Derek was sitting Indian style in front of him, head cocked a little, hands resting on his knees. "Up."

Isaac's gaze darted to the ground once before he managed to fully raise his face to face Derek. It took a moment for his eyes to catch up so he was looking into the face of his alpha.

Derek gave a satisfied nod, "Isaac, exactly what do you think I am?"

The beta blinked.

"You must think I'm something or else you would not have screamed so. You must have thought something was going to happen or I was going to do something to you. Why else would you apologize and say you wouldn't do it anymore? What is it?"

Isaac's face burned, "N-n-no. No." he shook his head, "No, I don't think you're anything."

It wasn't lost on anyone that Isaac didn't acknowledge the other half the question. Derek raised an eyebrow, "Anything?"

Isaac was getting confused. "You're alpha." was all that he could say. He chanced glancing at Erica and Boyd who was still watching.

"Very perceptive but your answers aren't over there." Derek spoke.

Isaac twisted in his spot making him painfully re-aware of his situation. He looked back down at his bondage.

"Isaac!" Derek's voice cut into his mind before he could even get started on that road.

His gaze jerked up to his Alpha. "Now", Derek continued since he had his attention, "I'm just wondering...do you speak?"

Isaac mouth fell open and it took a moment to process what had been asked. "Wha? What? Of course I speak!" he snapped after the confusion went away and insult sunk in. It was the most spark he shown in the last little while.

He wasn't going to just let someone call him stupid. He was a lot of things but he didn't consider himself stupid.

Derek gave that secret smirk that made Isaac want to punch him. "Then is there something wrong with your voice?"

"My voice..."Isaac spoke coldly, his eyes flashing gold, "...is perfectly fine."

"Wonderful. I'm really glad to hear it." came the typical sarcasm, "So is there a reason you didn't come to me about what was going to go down tonight?"

It hit Isaac like a ton of bricks. It wasn't that Derek wasn't perceptive.

Far from it.

He knew.

He was just waiting for Isaac to approach him about it. It wasn't as if he was ignorant of what this meant for Isaac but he wanted and expected Isaac to come to him the entire time.

But he didn't.

Isaac couldn't help but glance at Erica. Even she recognized that he should have gone to their alpha instead of trying to deal with it himself.

He looked away from them, once again shamed.

"Do you trust me?"

Isaac glanced at the alpha. A beat. "Yea."

"No you don't." Derek gave a shake of his head blunt at usual. "If you had trusted me, you would have came to me in the first place. Shoot, you would have said something when I opened the chest."

"I did say something." Isaac couldn't help but say.

"Something, yes, but none of it relevant to _**your**_ personal demons."

Isaac swallowed. He knew that Derek was right. He had talked around the issue and Derek had caught and known it the entire time. He looked away then. He hated himself for being stupid. And he just got finish not considering himself stupid.

His father would have had a riot with his own lack of perception.

He loathed himself fully then.

He couldn't seem to do anything right.

Derek cocked his head, "You know why I'm doing this, don't you?"

The younger male nodded.

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So that you can keep an eye on us."

"Wrong answer. Or rather part of it but not all of it."

"So if we can't control the werewolf, you can make sure we do."

"Close but also wrong or rather once again, part of it."

Isaac looked at him then, hating the feeling of not understanding. Would he always be ignorant of the simple things? He wondered if that was so. He wondered if his father saw this and attempted to rectify it.

"Isaac!"

Said male came back to the conversation at hand and blinked. Derek looked at him. Was that concern once again in his eyes? He had seen a glimpse of it earlier but he didn't understand it. "What you father did...you didn't deserve one iota of it. Do you got that?"

Isaac heard but didn't know if he believe that. Didn't know if he could believe that. Instead he defaulted back to the other conversation. He wasn't ready to deal with this particular one yet, "I don't know what you want me to say."

Derek studied him a moment as if in deep thought before blinking and saying, "You have a brain, you'll figure it out."

Then he stared at him and Isaac knew that they would be here all night and into the morning if necessary.

He let his head bang back on the column. He went to look at Erica and Boyd but Derek stopped him, "Answers don't lie over there, you know. They have their own issues to deal with."

The alpha glanced at the duo who was starting to breath harder as their bloodlust began to peak. He looked back at the younger male.

Isaac's eyes drifted down. He felt the bloodlust rising and his head twitched, "I don't know." Now that the full blown panic had resided he could feel the beginnings of the bloodlust rise.

"Think. Use your brain. Think!"

Isaac looked back at Derek. "So that we don't hurt anyone."

Derek's mouth twitched as if satisfied, "And..."

Isaac breathed roughly trying to shake off the bloodlust and focus. His fangs came out and his eyes kept turning gold. "I...I..."

Derek reached out and laid a hand on Isaac's shoulder giving him control, "So you don't hurt anyone and also so..."

It hit Isaac in the face. "We...don't get hurt."

"Exactly. And your father did similar why?"

Isaac's eyes darkened and he let out a growl. Derek's eyes turned red subduing the lust. "Focus, Isaac. This is important. Your father did similar why?"

"Because he wanted to make sure I always do my best." came the growl.

"No."

"It was his duty as a parent."

"He didn't know anything about being a parent. Try again."

Isaac couldn't help but growl again. "I. Don't. Know."

"Yes. You. Do."

Isaac snapped throwing things out there, "Because he sick! Demented! Crazy! Worse than any monster you can come up with! Cause he got off on it! Cause he hated me!", He hated himself for the tears that flowed once more and the hysteria that was building up. He shut his eyes, "Cause he knew I was weak and need tending to! Cause I'm stupid! Pick one! Doesn't freaking matter! Cause...cause..."

He couldn't think of anything else as the sobs overtook him. It took awhile for it to ease until he was only gasping for breath.

But he was vividly aware that Derek never moved only repositioned his hand and gave firm squeezes.

**TBC...**


	4. Part IV

Disclaimer:  I don't own Teen Wolf. That honor belongs to MTV and whoever else. I just thank you for a great new show.

A.N: Last chapter!

Summary:  Tag to S2E7: Restraint. What was it like for Isaac Lahey during his second full moon, especially when he saw what was in the chest?

* * *

The night came and went although for Isaac it seemed to last forever. He was weary and full of heartache by the night's end. Derek continued to watch them all throughout the night helping them through their bloodlust, and strangely he never moved from his cross-legged position in front of Isaac. Nor did he try to talk anymore, which was good because Isaac didn't want to talk.

It might have been moot point anyway because the young beta spent the rest of his time dealing with his bloodlust and being weary of his outburst. Neither male continued the conversation anymore that night.

When the sun began to steadily climb up the highway of sky, Derek released Isaac first. Although heart sore, he resisted the urge to dart away from the column and the chains. He patted himself down to make sure he was still all there and stood up, wiping his face.

"Isaac. Get in the train. I'll be there in a moment."

Isaac spun around so fast it's a wonder he didn't trip over himself. Once again he thanked his werewolf agility. "What?"

"I did not stutter", Derek didn't glance up as he undid Erica's.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk.", Isaac bit out.

Derek imitated his speech, "I. Did. Not. Ask. You."

It made matters worse that Derek didn't even glance in his direction. He just expected him to obey. Isaac couldn't help but stomp over and into the train. He flopped down into a subway car and looked down at his hands. They were beginning to tremble.

Why wasn't he stronger than this?

He clenched his hands into fists, willing to stop but it only made matters worse as the thought over the last day.

It all fell to pieces. What went wrong? He made a total fool of himself as he feared he might.

He couldn't help but pull up his legs to hug them to his chest. He didn't like this feeling. He thought he was done with that. That's why he became a werewolf, to have a better life. So that it would better. So that he wouldn't live in fear.

But fear still ruled him.

It ruled him even as his whole body began to shake. He pressed his face into his knees, shutting his eyes.

And he feared it always would.

It seemed as long as it was short and as short as it was long, when he felt a familiar presence take a seat across from him, facing him.

"You don't trust me." It wasn't a question but a statement. He heard a soft sigh from Derek. "Your father was a menace. What he did to you wasn't right in any world or reality. You are not stupid and you are not weak."

Isaac couldn't help the snort.

"Look at me!" Derek barked and Isaac's head snapped and he involuntarily flinched, his eyes wide.

Derek raised an eyebrow, "You have never flinched when I raised my voice before. Why develop habits that weren't found before now? Do you think I'm going to strike you?"

Isaac slowly shook his head.

"And yet you fear me? Have I done something to make you fear me?"

Isaac shook his head with more conviction that time.

"Then why do you not trust me? Why didn't you come to me?"

Isaac hugged his legs to him tighter and like a child he laid his head on his knees still looking in Derek's direction though his eyes were lowered, "I don't know."

And he really didn't.

Why didn't he go to Derek? Did he think that Derek would laugh at him? He hoped that he could deal with it himself, but that was a complete and utter failure.

"You do know. Now stop beating around the brush and tell me."

Isaac's whole body twitched and he hugged himself tighter.

"Isaac."

It was the gentleness that made the beta look at Derek who was waiting, dare he say it, patiently. Once again Derek knew, but typical of him, he would not let Isaac hide from the truth any longer.

Isaac swallowed and hated that his eyes got misty again. "I-I...didn't...want..." he trailed off. He half expected Derek to prod him on but he didn't. Said male just stared at him waiting.

So Isaac tried again, "I didn't...want..." his voice was soft and he cleared it trying hard to pull whatever frail and fragmented courage he had together. He managed to lift his head and look at Derek, "I didn't want you to think me weak."

Derek gave a genuine smile, "And why would I think that? If I thought you were not worthy of the bite I would not have offered it to you. The fact that you survived all these years is testament of some strength worthy of recognition."

Isaac blinked. He hadn't thought of it like that, because there had been many time he had some close to just ending it and being done with it. But he couldn't. He never knew why he couldn't.

But he couldn't.

He lifted his head higher.

Derek continued, "However, if you had come to me in the first place I would have told you this and you would have been spared all that pain you held in. Which by the way is suffocating."

Isaac blinked. He hated that Derek was aware of it this entire time. He hid nothing. "You knew?" He couldn't help but to accused.

"I'm neither blind nor deaf. I have good senses that go beyond the surface."

Isaac swallowed and looked away.

Derek gave a small sigh, "I'm going to bottom line all of this right here and right now."

This made Isaac looked up at the senior werewolf.

Derek held his gaze, "Your father did what he did for his own amusement. I don't care what guise he hid behind, but he had a deeper problem, that went beyond you. There is nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all. I'm not going to surmise why you father acted the way he did cause we could be here all day and we kind of on a time frame."

Isaac couldn't help the small wet laugh.

Derek continued, "I did what I did for your protection. Yours, Erica's and Boyd's. To protect you from the world and the world from you. Simple and direct. I would not have done it for no other reason. Based on this, which do you think owes your trust?"

There was a short pause as Derek leaned forward slightly, "I am your alpha. But contrary to popular opinion I don't read minds. If there is a problem, any problem you are to come to me and discuss it. We are a pack, we are stronger together, you know that. That doesn't just mean physically either. I can feel all of your feelings as you can feel mine if I allowed you to. I can check in with all of you at any given time to make sure all is well."

Isaac was a little surprised to hear this but he guessed it made sense. He knew that Derek wouldn't violate privacy unless he had a good reason to do so. Besides Derek wasn't the type to want to know the play by play of what a person was thinking or feeling.

"I already knew that you had a problem with this and was waiting for you to trust me enough to come to me. Do you understand that, Isaac?"

Said male didn't answer right away too busy trying to process all that. It was rare when Derek gave a monologue. He was jarred out of his thoughts when a hand reached over and shook him slightly giving a firm squeeze.

He looked up into the eyes of his alpha."Do you understand that?" He saw Derek's eyes scanning his, reading him, "I'm not doing this to punish you. I have no reason to punish you and even if I did I would not be that cruel. I would not have done this for my own twisted logical pleasure. If I didn't have to tie all of you up for you own safety, I would not have. Do you believe me? Can you trust that what I'm saying is the truth?"

Isaac couldn't help but drop his eyes, to listen to his alpha's heart, if only as physical proof. Part of him knew it. Intellectually he knew what Derek said was true. But he had been through way too much to take things at face value anymore.

He would have to learn how, he supposed.

Derek seemed to sense this and repeated slowly, "I didn't do any of that for an enjoyment of any kind. I didn't like doing it in the first place; it was a necessity nothing more. If I didn't have to I wouldn't have. This isn't punishment for you or the others. You didn't do anything wrong. Do you understand?"

Isaac heart no skips or anything of the kind. Just a steady thump-thump of truth. He looked into Derek's eyes that for once looked concern and almost pleading. "Yes", he said his voice steadier than it had been for the last hours, "I understand. I believe you. I trust you."

Derek held his gaze a moment longer before giving him a friendly shake and a fleeting smirk. He stood and looked down at Isaac who looked calmer than he has ever been. "Now, Erica and Boyd have went to school. Go get cleaned up or whatever you need to do. I think you'd benefit from some personal training that starts in half an hour."

The alpha proceeded to walk out of the subway car, the conversation finished for him.

"Hey!"

Derek turned around to see Isaac looking at him from over the back of the subway seat. He seemed to get shy all of a sudden before looking back up at the older male. "Thank...you." he said if not knowing how Derek would take it.

Derek only smirked and inclined his head. He tapped the wall. "Tick tock, Isaac, tick tock."

Isaac watched him disappear out of the car and turned around. He need a moment to himself to get himself together again after so much having happened. It was weird for him to have that kind of acceptance.

He so much as faltered and his father punished him, calling him weak.

He falter here and Derek just picked him up, never thinking or feeling that he was weak. Just that he need guidance.

He never had that level of trust in a person before.

Isaac stood up and allowed his body to readjust. He felt stronger than he had ever been.

And it wasn't because of his werewolf abilities.

**FIN. **

* * *

A.N: Wow! I don't know how, this "supposed to be a oneshot" ended up quite a length story. So I ended up breaking this up in chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
